


Honeymoon

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: :), Day 4; Honeymoon, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Korra and Asami go on a honeymoon, around the world.





	Honeymoon

Korra and Asami loved their honeymoon idea. It was the best part of their marriage (other than, of course, getting married). But they hadn’t had three weeks to themselves since forever, and they were itching for some time off.

So when Korra suggested they go around the world, Asami was ecstatic. So ecstatic, in fact, she forgot to plan for it.

“Asami.” Korra had said, as she stood in Asami’s office. “Have you packed yet?”

“Packed for what?” Asami hummed, straightening out some files on her desk.

“Our honeymoon.”

Asami froze.

“That we’re leaving for. Tomorrow.”

She looked up. “That...that’s not _tomorrow_ tomorrow, is it? Like- tomorrow tomorrow in less than 24 hours?”

“I mean that tomorrow, in less than 24 hours.” Asami blinked, slowly set down her pen. She wanted to shrink.

Korra laughed, crossing her arms. “In all my years, I have never known _you_ to miss anything.” She shook her head, but there was a smile on her lips. “Crooked, Sato. Just crooked.”

Asami shook her head, pressing her palms to the desk to stand up. “No. It’s been insanely busy for the company. I can start packing now.”

She busied to the bedroom, Korra following behind, her hands in pockets. Asami stopped at her first drawer. She hesitated before opening it.

Korra smirked. “You have no idea where we’re going, do you?”

Asami swallowed. “Remind me?”

Korra laughed, sitting on the bed.

Asami stared at her, hopeful.

Korra shook her head.

“Tell me, please,” Asami asked, placing her hands on the bed on either side of her wife.

Korra laughed, and wrapped her arms around _her_ wife. “I’m not mad at you! I know you’ve been busy. I mean, you _have_ just been married to the greatest person of all time.” She grinned.

Asami rolled her eyes. “And pray tell, who may that be?”

“Your wife.” She leaned in, and kissed her deeply, and Asami forgot, for the second time that day, that they were leaving for a honeymoon.

Memory losses happened, often, when she was kissing Korra.

“Seriously, though,” she smiled, as she pulled back. “What am I packing?”

Korra grinned. “Everything.”

 

* * *

 

‘Everything’ actually meant, everything. Asami had hauled five suitcases on board her private plane (in which Korra had remarked, “Are you going on a honeymoon with me, or your suitcases?”). They were taking her private plane, because it was faster, and it’d take them less time to reach all their destinations in their set week. Plus, it was Asami’s plane. She could do whatever she wanted with it, and it was luxury no less. No way were they going to let their honeymoon be in the hands of another.

This was theirs, and theirs alone.

Plus, Korra loved seeing Asami fly. She got so excited, and it shone gems in her eyes.

So, at 7 AM the following day, Asami started up the plane, and they left for the Fire Nation.

“Volcanoes?” Asami had asked, as they soared over Yue Bay.

“Volcanoes,” Korra grinned.

 

* * *

 

Volcanoes it was. Korra and Asami were climbing up Ryu Peak, and it was getting exhausting.

Not exhausting enough to get rid of the appeal of a competition, however. Ever since their trek in the Spirit World, Asami had taken to mountain climbing, scaling some walls in the mountains surrounding Republic City, usually with Korra spotting her.

It was great exercise. Plus, it was a way for Asami to see Korra flex her muscles.

She reached a hand up, straining, to pull herself up the rock. They’d been at this for 30 minutes, and her arms were starting to ache. But there was no _way_ she’d lose to Korra.

“Looking a little slow there, Asami!” Korra said, as she scaled up above her.

Asami gritted her teeth, and shoved her foot into a crack. “My pack’s heavier than yours!”

“Suits you bringing all that stuff!”

Asami huffed, and flicked a hair out of her face. Too true.

She strained herself up a crevice, before resting on her two footholds. Her breathing turned heavy.

Korra gasped. “Asami, are you-”

Asami raced up the last of the cliff face like a hog monkey, and hauled herself up and over the edge.

“Hah!” she said, as she savored a look at Korra’s face, dumbstruck, at her victory.

“I was just resting for the final pull,” Asami said, lounging back on her palms.

Korra narrowed her eyes, then threw herself over to topple onto Asami. Asami laughed, as Korra’s legs landed on either side of her.

She settled down, enjoying the view.

“You think the view was worth it?” Korra said, slightly flushing. A couple hair strands streaked across her forehead, and Asami tucked these back.

“I do.” She rose up, and kissed her.

The sun shone brighter, for a second, before they parted. They smiled, looking into each other’s eyes- their world stopping- before untangling themselves. Korra took Asami’s hand, setting it on the rock.

The whole of the Fire Nation spread before them, red-arched buildings like fire. Carefully laid brick, of ancient stones; houses, built millennia ago. Sandstone flowed along the crimson, a mesmerizing pattern of light, easy-on-the-eyes, and dark puncture-my-eyes red. But above all, it was the ocean. It curved like a crescent, a glittering, glamorous bay. A patchwork of people, quilt of civilization- blanket of life. Life.

Asami wrapped her arm around her wife, and pulled her closer. “I love you,” she said, laying a kiss on her cheek.

Korra purred. “I love you too.”

Asami smiled.

“We’re a weird couple, right?”

“Who goes mountain-climbing for their honeymoon?”

“Dirty and covered in mud?’

“Yep,” Korra laughed, and kissed her fully. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Sparks.”

Asami agreed. “Me neither.”

 

* * *

 

Of course, this meant weird. Really, really weird.

Weird, as in they were standing right in front of the Cave of Two Lovers.

“So,” Asami said, “we going in, or what?”

Korra blinked, then slowly turned her head to Asami. “You’re crazy, and I love you.”

Asami shrugged. “If we’re going to be the most amazing couple in the world, we need to prove it.” She nodded towards the cave entrance. “This is proof.”

“You are the most amazing person in the world.”

Asami laughed.

“You’re incredible.”

“Korra-”

Korra kissed her, and Asami rose up on wings. She returned it, leaning into Korra so far Korra thought she might fall.

They parted, breathing heavily.

“Ready?” Asami said.

Korra grinned, and nodded. “Ready.”

Asami pulled her up, and they ventured into the Cave of Two Lovers.

 

* * *

 

 Turns out, there was an entire world inside.

The second they stepped inside, the cavern alighted. Crystals bloomed along the rock, illuminating years and miles of stone carved. Emerald sparkled, and shone, and _pulsed_ , as if there was a spirit beneath each one of them, and they were all to come alive.

The light was enough to illuminate Asami’s eyes. Korra thought they were brighter than the crystals.

A dozen tunnels later, hands held, they reached the statue room.

Korra echoed, clasping her hands around her mouth: “The Avatar and her wife is here! Stand down, and we will take the title of being ‘The Best Couple In The World!’

Asami elbowed her in the ribs, and continued on. Korra grinned, and followed after her wife.

The statues of Oma and Shu loomed in front, proud and in love. Locked in an eternal kiss, a symbol of love down through the ages.

Korra tilted her head. “Must be nice,” she said.

“Hmm?” Asami said, reading an inscription on the side. “Here lies Oma and Shu,” she mumbled. “Eternal lovers. Let those who find this statue be together in eternal love.”

“Being immortalized, in stone. Forever.” Korra looked at her wife, and smiled.

“I think I have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

 “We are so not doing this.”

“Come on, just stand still…”

Asami sighed, and stood where she was.

“Just got to get the position right…” Korra stuck out her tongue, concentrating. “Ah, there!”

Asami finally released her shoulders, breathing a sigh of relief. She stepped away, shaking her hands out. There she was, in earthen statue, her hands sticking out as if they were holding something.

“Okay!” Korra said. “Now, give me another sec.”

Asami tapped her foot, watching her ridiculous wife. In a matter of seconds, her figure was holding a pair of hands. Asami stepped up to it.

“Hmm.” She touched its face. “I like the hair!”

“Thanks,” Korra grinned. “Snazzy?”

“Snazzy.”

Asami stepped away, and admired it proper. “You’re taller.”

“No I’m not.”

“Korra! You made yourself taller!”

Korra laughed, and crossed her arms. “There’s no changing it, Asami. It’s set in stone.”

Asami glared at her, and Korra motioned to where their plane sat, a mile away. “Well? Shouldn’t we get going? The festival starts in an hour.”

Asami glared at her for a couple more seconds, before melting into a smile that lit up her entire face. She took Korra’s hand, and shot one last look at the statue of themselves, clasping each other’s hands, as they did just before they went into the Spirit Portal.

 

* * *

 

Korra snuggled into Asami’s arms, warm under the covers. They were under the thick fur blanket her parents always kept around in the living room, always thrown around on the couch. Now, though, they were putting it to good use. Cuddles and snuggles. It was perfect.

They’d just finished a dinner at Korra’s parents’ palace. She didn’t think of it as her palace. That was too weird.

That’s why they were sleeping in the hut. Much closer to home. Much warmer. Not quite so big and empty, and there was more space to be closer to Asami.

Asami turned over, pressing a kiss to Korra’s forehead. Korra hummed happily.

Warmth resonated in her bones. Spirits, she wished she’d stay like this forever.

And she could.

She could, because Asami was hers.

Korra reached up, and pressed a kiss to the woman she loved, so much so that her chest hurt.

Asami drew away, and nuzzled into her shoulder.

“I love you, Korra. So much.”

“I love you too, Asami.”

The room closed in around their warmth. Under the covers, they were their own.

They were each other’s.

And, for now, that was all they needed.

 _Spirits,_ it was all they’d ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers! :)  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
